1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to processing streams, and more particularly to an apparatus for processing streams to compensate for streams changing due to trellis-resetting, and a method thereof.
2. Background Art
There are several digital broadcasting standards, such as the U.S.-oriented Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) standard and the European-oriented Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) standard.
The U.S.-oriented ATSC standard is based on the National Television Systems Committee (NTSC) frequency band, and facilitates implementation of transceivers and has high economic efficiency. The U.S.-oriented ATSC standard employs a single carrier amplitude modulation Vestigial Sideband (VSB) scheme, so it is possible to transmit high quality video, audio and supplementary data within a single 6 MHz frequency.
As wireless communication apparatuses have developed and become increasingly widespread, attempts have been made to provide digital broadcasting services even when wireless communication apparatuses are moving, in contrast with a conventional digital broadcast transmitting and receiving system.
Therefore, there is a need to support digital broadcasting services more effectively and stably while maintaining compatibility with conventional systems.